


Драбблы "Во плоти" - РПС - Сканлан/Ньюббери

by Finkay



Series: Drabble In The Flash [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV), In the Flesh (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк впервые летит с тем, кто панически боится перелетов. <br/>Сходу он может придумать только несколько способов спастись от этой <br/>фобии и только один действительно подходящий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Они падают

**Author's Note:**

> Для Leam, которая хотела "про аэрофобию у Эммета"

 

Его называют по-разному: Клуб одной мили или Клуб высоких миль*, но суть от этого не меняется. Люк слышал о нем, как и любой человек, кто летал хотя бы раз в жизни. Хотел ли он стать его участником? - большой вопрос. Раньше Люк вообще не задумывался о том, зачем заниматься сексом в самолете, когда можно дождаться посадки, добраться до мягкой кровати (ну или любого другого уединенного места) и трахаться столько, сколько душе угодно, не боясь быть застуканным. Но Эммет Сканлан уже не первый раз переворачивал его представление о привычных вещах.

 

\- Выдохни, - шепотом говорит ему Люк и улыбается проходящей мимо стюардессе. - И отпусти подлокотник, мы еще не взлетаем.

В салоне пахнет чистотой и чем-то химическим, едва уловимым. Шторки иллюминаторов подняты, спинки кресел приведены в вертикальное положение, а капитан представляется как Джеймс Джонсон, заставляя Люка невольно улыбнуться такому совпадению.

\- Эммет, отпусти подлокотник, - повторяет Люк, накрывая своей ладонью его сжатые добела пальцы. - Наш капитан почти Джонни Джонсон**, так что нечего бояться.

\- Я не боюсь, - приоткрывает один глаз Эммет.

\- Вот и отлично. Тогда отпусти подлокотник.

 

Стюардессы раздают пледы, настраивают индивидуальные экраны и проверяют страховочные ремни. Люк ждет, что Эммет не оставит одну из девушек без внимания, когда та потянется к его поясу, но он даже не поворачивает головы. Он упорно продолжает смотреть отсутствующим взглядом куда-то между окном и спинкой кресла впереди, и еле заметно шевелит губами.

\- Вы сможете воспользоваться всеми дополнительными услугами авиакомпании сразу после взлета, - говорит им стюардесса, протягивая карту меню, и продолжает улыбаться.

\- Эммет? - зовет его Люк. - Скан?

\- Ммм.

Вид у Эммета абсолютно потерянный и, наверное, Люк смотрит на него слишком жалостливо, потому что поймав его взгляд, Скан поспешно надевает очки и отворачивается.

Если короткий трехчасовой полет дается ему с таким трудом, то Люку даже страшно представить каких сил ему стоит пересечь Атлантику.

\- Хочешь, поменяемся местами? Сядешь у прохода, - предпринимает Люк последнюю попытку его отвлечь. Стоит заметить, бессмысленную.

 

Самолет выруливает на взлетную полосу, набирает скорость и над их головами начинает мигать табло "пристегните ремни". Стюардессы о чем-то шепчутся, сидя в начале прохода на своих откидных креслах, а Люк поочередно смотрит то в окно, на стремительно исчезающие из поля зрения терминалы аэропорта, то на Эммета, который закусив губу смотрит в никуда.

Он упирается затылком в спинку кресла, и Люк видит как его темные короткие ресницы дрожат чуть быстрее, чем самолет, в брюхе которого они взлетают. Наверное, в эти секунды он повторяет в уме молитву аэрофоба: "только 50% авиакатастроф происходит при взлете и посадке, только половина”.

Люк бы очень хотел сделать что-нибудь, что действительно отвлечет Эммета от паники, которая буквально точит его изнутри. Например, поцеловать. Прижаться к его губам, очертить мокрым кончиком языка их невероятную форму, толкнуться внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление... Но стюардессы смотрят на них так, словно только и ждут свежей сплетни, поэтому все, что может позволить себе Люк - продолжать поглаживать ледяную руку Эммета, которая, кажется, срослась с подлокотником.

 

Их кренит то вправо, то влево. Самолет делает широкий круг и Люк, поддаваясь силе притяжения, заваливается на Эммета, мимоходом целуя его в щеку и шею.

\- Мы взлетели, - радостно сообщает он Скану. Пилот опять обращается к пассажирам, стюардессы громыхают посудой в своих крохотных кухоньках, на экранах появляется список доступных к просмотру кинофильмов, и только Эммет сидит, ни жив, ни мертв.

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему мы всегда попадаем на разные рейсы.

\- Сомнительная радость лететь со мной вместе, - через силу улыбается Скан. - Виды за окном я не обсуждаю, как и мастерство вождения пилотов.

\- И давно ты страдаешь аэрофобией?

\- Всегда.

 

Люк летает часто, даже чаще, чем путешествует поездом, но сегодня впервые обращает внимание на то, как на самом деле сильно трясет при взлете, или как подозрительно стрекочут двигатели на крыле. За несколько часов в одиночестве, наверное, можно сойти с ума от этих мыслей.

Эммет надевает наушники и делает вид, что собирается спать. Люк делает вид, что ему верит.

Скан все еще бледный, напряженный и дрожит, хотя и пытается скрыть это. Время полета: минус сорок пять минут.

 

Музыка замолкает, и фильм обрывается на середине. Люк вынимает из уха наушник и слушает капитана. Кажется, сегодня не самый удачный день для Сканлана, даже не смотря на его ирландское происхождение. Пассажиров предупреждают о возможных воздушных ямах.

Воздушная яма – это как виток американских горок. Самолет на секунду сталкивается с перепадом давления и резко снижает скорость подъема. Если еще несколько часов назад Люк бы сказал «Gee!», и приготовился ловить волну, то сейчас он испуганно смотрит в сторону Эммета, не зная, что делать.

 

Такой страх не убрать прикосновениями. И даже поцелуи не помогут, когда и без того условный пол уйдет у тебя из-под ног.

Но выход есть.

Люк выглядывает в проход, а затем наклоняется к Эммету и, отобрав у него наушник, говорит: - Через минуту встанешь и пойдешь за мной.

Скан опускает очки на кончик носа и недоуменно смотрит на него. Он борется с собственными демонами, имя которым – паника, и едва ли догадывается, что задумал Люк.

 

Кабинка туалета в самолете узкая и тесная, и, честно сказать, Люк ни разу не задумывался о том, как здесь могут уместиться два взрослых человека. Видимо, придется импровизировать.

Эммет заходит и закрывает за собой дверь. У зеркала загорается красным табличка «не курить». Нет, курить здесь никто не будет.

Он смотрит на Люка и, впервые за весь полет, улыбается так, как умеет только он - заинтересованно и лукаво:

\- Уверен, что мы набрали нужную высоту?

 

Люк подталкивает Эммета к умывальнику, кружась с ним по крохотной кабинке, словно в танце. Он задирает его джемпер и тянется к поясу, но Скан ловит его ладони.

\- Э, нет, - качает головой он, - Нас будет сильно шатать. Не хочу так близко познакомиться с твоими зубами.

Он подсаживает Люка на пластиковую столешницу и целует. В этих поцелуях мало нежности и все больше нетерпения. Эммет растегивает на нем рубашку, целуя плечи, ключицы, грудь, живот. Люк сдавленно смеется и дергается - он боится щекотки.

Он не знает, что Скан представляет себе в этот момент. Может быть, фантазирует о том, что они заперты в подсобке больницы, или топчутся в кабинке туалета кинотеатра, пока остальные смотрят какой-нибудь скучный фильм. В любом случае, они точно не в самолете, который набирает высоту где-то над Францией, пока Эммет стягивает с Люка белье.

\- C'est mon dernier morceau dans l'air***- сипло шепчет Люк, и Скан кусает его за шею. Он не знает французского.

Они трахаются так, словно им действительно конец и самолет вот-вот рухнет, сорвавшись в крутое пике. Но разобьются они прямо сейчас или нет – уже не важно. Ничего не важно, кроме этого самого мгновения, когда самолет начинает дрожать и резко падает вниз, а Скан толкается в него, прижимаясь всем телом, и говорит: «Люблю».

Потом, когда наваждение спадет и адреналин схлынет, Люку будет стыдно. Его стоны слышал весь бизнес класс, и свежие засосы на шее, подтверждение тому, что они не ослышались. Он будет краснеть под неодобрительным взглядом стюардесс, тогда как Скан, прижав его к спинке кресла, начнет нашептывать, что он собирается с ним сделать, когда они окажутся на земле, и будет так увлечен, что не обратит внимания на значок «пристегнуть ремни», который загорится, когда самолет начнет сбрасывать высоту над аэропортом. И даже хитро подмигнет стюардессе, которая потянется проверить его готовность к посадке.

Но это будет чуть позже. А пока - они падают.

___

 


	2. Напомни мне то слово

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: простата, вселенная, миньен

\- Повтори еще раз как это называется?  
Сканлан замирает, продолжая вдавливать дрожащего Люка в матрас. Он успокаивающе целует его под челюстью и в уголок губ. Но сейчас это не больше, чем издевательство. Люк отчаянно извивается под ним, пытаясь вырваться из крепких объятий.  
\- Сука, - он жадно глотает воздух, не оставляя своих попыток, и смотрит на Сканлана влажным, ошалелым взглядом. В ответ тот только усмехается.  
\- Такое странное слово, на "м", но не минет. Ну, же, вспомни.  
Люк всхлипывает под ним, и Скан готов сделать все что угодно, чтобы растянуть эту минуту до бесконечности. Он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее в своей жизни. Все эти сицилийские закаты и атлантические рассветы, не стоят даже рядом с замершим в одном шаге от оргазма Люке.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит тот и Сканлан ослабляет хватку, позволяя Люку снова и снова насаживаться на свои пальцы. Он всхлипывает и выгибается, когда они касаются _простаты_ , но не зажмуривается и не отворачивается. Он никогда не закрывает глаз и Сканлан каждый раз тонет в его темном взгляде. Он готов поклясться, что на самом его дне видит как рушатся целые _вселенные_ , когда Люк содрогается в оргазме.  
\- _Миньон_ , твое слово, - сипло выдыхает Люк, откидываясь на подушки. Он расслаблен и умиротворен, и даже готов порадоваться за Сканлана, который вот уже не первый раз обновляет за его счет свой словарный запас. - Но фаворит намного привычнее.


	3. Естественная среда обитания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 слова: бастион, кустарник, зефир

 

\- ... _бастион_ гомофобии, - заканчивает свою речь Сканлан, и закидывается еще одной горстью _зефира_.   
\- Что? - переспрашивает Люк, засмотревшийся на его рот и губы, покрытые белой пудрой.   
  
Говорят, у каждого актера должен быть свой талант, кто-то красиво улыбается, кто-то играет бровями, танцует, поет, пародирует знаменитостей прошлого, а Скан - жрет. Но Люк готов признать, что делает он это феерично. В иных фильмах постельных сцены выглядят менее эротичными чем то, как Эммет расправляется с круасаном или сэндвичем.   
  
\- Прости. О чем ты говоришь?  
\- О северной Ирландии, - повторяет Сканлан и облизывается. - Жуткое место. Надеюсь мы туда не собираемся?  
\- Нет, - Кирен отрицательно качает головой и тянется к пакетику с мармешлоу. - Поедем в Дублин. Хочу посмотреть на дублинскую иглу, знаменитый ботанический сад…  
Сканлан смотрит на попытки лишить себя сладкого и ловко убирает зефир за спину.  
\- _Кустарника_ и в Лондоне полно.   
\- Хочу посмотреть на твою естественную среду обитания, - сдается Люк.   
Сканлан хмыкает, вынимая из пакета несколько белых подушечек.   
\- И камень Бларни целовать пойдешь?  
\- Зачем? - наигранно удивляется Люк. - Когда у меня есть свой собственный настоящий ирландец.  
Он целует Скана в уголок рта и без боя отбирает у него пакетик с зефиром.


	4. Учитель на замену

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Школьное AU с Эмметом в роли преподавателя.

Люк опаздывал. Безнадежно.  
Сегодня был его первый день, после трех недель в гипсе, которые он промучился дома. Нога все еще болела и он через шаг волочил ее за собой, как какой-то зомби.   
Биологию он пропустил еще задолго до того, как поднялся с постели, но вот на географию опаздывать было никак нельзя. Этот предмет был его больным местом. Люк путал Доминику и Доминиканскую республику, и даже под страхом смерти не смог бы назвать столицу Шри-Ланки. Наверное, по этой причине он каждый год сдавал экзамен только с третьей попытки.   
  
Люк промчался по пустынным коридорам и буквально влетел в кабинет, цепляясь курткой за ручку двери, а длинным ремнем сумки за ближайший стул.   
\- Простите... - начал было он, но замер, заметив, что класс абсолютно пуст. ну, если не считать незнакомого мужчины, сидящего на его парте.   
К слову сказать, незнакомец был весьма примечательным: темноволосый, широкоплечий, в строгом узком костюме, он вольготно чувствовал себя на своем насесте. И даже не постеснялся упереться пяткой ботинка в его, Люка, стул.  
\- Простите, но это мой стол.  
\- Да? - мужчина, оторвал взгляд от листа, с которого что-то читал, и одарил Люка темным задумчивым взглядом. - Стало быть это твой тест...  
Тест? Ньюберри недоверчиво посмотрел на бумагу в руках мужчины. А, точно, пару недель они и правда писали тест.  
\- Мой.   
\- Вижу, география тебя тяжело дается. А про Ирландию ты и вовсе ничего не знаешь.  
Люк пожал плечами, мол "не важно".   
\- А что с уроком?  
Мужчина посмотрел на свои часы, широким ремнем цепляющиеся за его запястье.  
\- Еще двадцать минут до начала. Так что там с Ирландией?  
Люк постучал ногтем по стеклу своих стареньких данхилл и облегченно вздохнул. Секундная стрелка не двигалась - часы встали.   
\- Да черт с ней, с Ирландией, - махнул он рукой, искренне радуясь что не опоздал.- А вы...  
Он хотел спросить мужчину кто тот такой и что все-таки здесь делает, но тот, по-кошачьи тихо уже подошел к нему и замер напротив. Люк непроизвольно подался назад, когда незнакомец придвинулся вплотную, нависая над ним и разглядывая по верх очков с немым укором. Потом он наклонился еще ближе и по спине Ньюберри побежали мурашки. Чужое дыхание коснулось его щеки:   
\- Я - Эммет Скэнлэн - ваш новый учитель географии, - сказал мужчина с четким ирландским акцентом, едва касаясь рта Люка губами. Ньюберри облизнулся. - И я, надеюсь, смогу доходчиво объяснить почему стоит любить Ирландию.

 

 


	5. Клубничный блондин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эммет стебется над Люком, что тот *клубничный блондин* и весь такой тонкий-звонкий. Люк решает его проучить

\- Клубничный блондин, - передразнивает Люк интонации Эммета, разглядывая себя в зеркало.   
Шутки Сканлана имеют тенденцию достигать своей цели, и Люку уже надоело делать вид, что ему все равно. Он никогда не был объектом для насмешек и не собирается им становится, даже если Эммет и не хочет его задеть по-настоящему.   
Что ж, если ему так не нравится этот образ, Люк готов меняться. Актер он, в конце концов, или нет?   
Он еще раз смотрит на себя справа и слева, и открыв дверь из ванной, демонстративно замирает на пороге. Эммет давится кофе и таращится на него как на восьмое чудо света, ошарашенно приоткрыв рот. Люк кривит губы в ухмылке и постукивая длинными пальцами с накрашенными в черный ногтями, объявляет:   
\- Все, детка, я теперь брюнетка.

**Author's Note:**

> * Клуб одной мили или Клуб высоких миль - условный "клуб", условия членства - секс в летающем средстве (самолете, вертолете) на высоте как минимум одной мили (~1600 метров).
> 
> ** Джонни Джонсон или Джеймс Эдгар Джонсон — лучший лётчик-ас Второй мировой войны британского происхождения и второй по результативности среди лётчиков ВВС Великобритании.
> 
> *** Это мой последний глоток воздуха (фр.)


End file.
